Not In The Disney Movie
by Fenris242
Summary: threequel to A Devil & A Flower and A House Called Flower....House and Cameron's tattoo adventure continues...


A/N: got a request for a threequel, and apparently my mind was in the mood to write...so this was born...thank you isi for asking...this was actually quite fun to write....**i would suggest reading A Devil & A Flower and A House Called Flower before reading this**...otherwise, this might not make too much sense....let me know what you guys think....

-Fen

* * *

A few days had passed and House and Cameron's "war wounds" had healed up pretty well. Just a little bit of scabbing, but the swelling went down, and the redness was gone.

House was relaxing in his office. He'd sent the ducklings off to perform a slew of tests on their newest patient. House had been careful in making sure Cameron was put in the lab, and that Foreman and Chase would be delivering the blood there. He knew her leg was still tender. Besides, what was the point of being the boss if he couldn't delegate properly?

It wasn't long after he dismissed the kids to their chores when Wilson came walking into his office. "I know I said I didn't want to know, but it's killing me. How did she talk you into getting a tattoo?" Wilson plopped down in the chair in front of House's desk.

"Don't you have patients crying somewhere?"

"Probably, but it's never bothered you."

"Why would it bother me if your patients are crying?"

"You're avoiding my question. Just answer it and I'll be outta your hair."

House rolled his eyes and resumed his game. Fidgeting slightly, he propped his feet up on his desk for a more relaxing position.

"Oh come on. You're curious about what brand of toothpaste I used this morning."

"That was last week, and it was orange Crest."

"See." Wilson pointed at House. "You wanted to know something, and I--"

"Refused to tell me, so I was forced to break into your apartment and find out for myself."

"Why _did_ you want to know what brand of toothpaste I use?"

"Who's avoiding now?" House smirked without lifting his eyes from the screen in front of him.

"Exactly." Wilson leaned forward and snatched the GameBoy out of House's hands. "So, why? What does she have on you that would make you get a tattoo?"

House grinned, opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out another GameBoy and his ear buds. After putting the ear buds in, he started to play the game and continue to ignore Wilson.

Wilson stood and started to walk around the office. "You're impossible." Shaking his head, he walked for the door.

Just as he reached the door, Wilson thought he heard House whisper, "Who said she had something on me?"

Wilson whipped around, but House was still focused on his game. "If it's not something on him, what could it be?" Wilson whispered to himself as he exited the office.

House pulled the buds from his ears and dropped the GameBoy back into the top drawer; a long, wide smirk across his face. "Curiousity killed the cat. Not the skunk."

Cameron had decided to wear a skirt to work. Not something she did on a regular basis, but she found that the material of her pants rubbing against the fresh ink on her inner thigh was actually making the healing process take longer.

The skirt was well accepted by both Chase and House, although Chase was the only one to say something. She couldn't be certain, but she'd seen a look in House's eyes that seemed approving. She did find it strange that he didn't make some lewd comment.

Apparently Foreman thought it was out of character for House as well, because when Chase made his own comment, Foreman looked to House as if waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Foreman seemed confused, but looked away from House.

Cameron was more than happy to hear House tell Chase to bring the blood samples to the lab where Cameron would be waiting to run tests. It meant she would take a short walk, go up an elevator and another short walk then she could sit in a moderately comfortable stool.

It didn't take long for Chase to show up at the lab and drop off the blood. "Here's the samples. Foreman and I are gonna take her down to radiology. Not sure how long we're gonna be."

"I'll take the results right to House." Cameron said, digging into the samples and starting before Chase was even out of the lab.

Cameron walked into House's office with a few pages in her hands. House immediately noticed that she was walking strangely. "Something wrong?" He asked, a smirk on his face. His eyes quickly drifted down to her skirt.

Cameron ignored how his face scrunched up, "A little tender today. I have the lab results on our patient's blood."

House stood up and hobbled around his desk, grabbing the papers from her hand and tossing them on his desk. Cameron stared at the wild look in his eyes. House pushed his body up against hers. When she didn't respond – her stunned body stiff and her eyes wide – he lifted his hands to her shoulders and slowly pushed her back to the couch. When her calves hit the couch, her knees uncontrollably buckled, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the couch.

House grabbed her left leg and held up, slowly pushing her skirt up towards her waist. "House, what are you doing?!" Cameron finally snapped out of her daze, and started to push her skirt back down.

"You're bleeding." House looked her in the eyes and pointed to her thigh. "I was planning on taking care of it, seeing as I am a doctor." He paused, allowing her time to protest, when she didn't he continued, "It's been awhile since I've played doctor, but I think I remember how to use a band aid."

House moved to the conference room that Cuddy had insisted he keep in his office. He outwardly refused to allow it to stay in his office, and a compromise was made that it could stay in the conference room.

Returning to his office with the kit, he pulled the chair from his desk up next to the couch. There was no way he was going to kneel on the floor. Not even for his Cameron. "Did I just think that?" He asked himself out loud.

"Think what?" Cameron asked, obviously out of the loop of House's brain.

Quickly recovering, House said, "I haven't decided what you're going to do for me yet."

Cameron scrunched her nose. "What do you mean?"

"What you don't remember? You said you'd do anything I wanted as long as I got a tattoo with you." House quickly lifted his shirt, "I happen to see a tattoo on my stomach."

Cameron clamped a hand over her mouth. "I did say that. Didn't I?" House nodded. "What are you gonna make me do?" Cameron was almost dreading his response, knowing House's evil mind.

House didn't respond, just kept fixing her leg.

"That bad? You're not even gonna tell me." Cameron dropped her head on the arm rest of the couch and draped an arm over her eyes. "This is gonna be hell."

House was just finishing up with the bandage when Wilson walked into his office. "House, I thought we-- oh my god, what are you doing? Never mind. Pretend like I was never here." Wilson turned to leave the office.

"You're acting like you've never seen a naked leg before. Her tattoo was bleeding." House looked at Cameron, who had yet to remove the arm from in front of her face. "All done." House pulled her skirt down, but let her lay on the couch, knowing she must have been a nice shade of red because of Wilson's intrusion. "Now, what did you want?"

"I thought I'd treat you to lunch."

"When don't you?" House replied, but stood up anyway. He motioned toward the door. "Just don't think you're gonna get anything out of me." The odd couple left the office. Cameron waited thirty seconds before she sat up. The door opened up just as she straightened herself. Her head snapped to the door. "We'll finish this later." House winked and was gone again.

"What's the big deal? How bad can it be?" Wilson asked, as he and House sat down at a table in the cafeteria. He didn't even give House a chance to respond. "She didn't sleep with you, did she? She did, didn't she?"

House just rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Do you want an answer? Or are you going to answer for me?"

"I didn't think you were going to answer, so I'm speculating. That's what I'm--"

"Wiilson. Shut up. Nothing happened. We made a deal, that's it."

"A deal. What was the deal?" House smirked at his question. "You're not gonna tell me, are ya?"

"It wouldn't be fair if I didn't make you work a little."

"Fair?" Wilson asked as House stood up.

"You made me break into your place to find out about the toothpaste."

"Yeah, but I have to deal with your daily absurdities and regular prying into my personal life. I'm asking a simple question."

"I don't want to know what you do with your toothpaste in private." House walked away, a smile still on his face.

The day finally came to an end, and House was on his way to his office. He'd confronted their patient and got what he thought was a reasonable answer, sent Chase and Foreman off to do tests, and told Cameron to go home.

What he didn't expect to find was Cameron waiting in his office. Sitting in his chair. "I thought I told you to go home."

"You also said we'd finish our conversation later. What devious plan do you have concocted in your head?"

House smiled again. "Give it time." House grabbed his book bag and left Cameron still sitting in his office.

It was a few months later when House decided to call Cameron on her offer. Their quasi-friendship hadn't turned completely romantic. Although they'd been spending more and more time together. Even had a few dates and passing kisses, but nothing too serious.

It was the end of a very long day. Cameron walked into House's office and asked if he was ready to leave. She'd spent the previous night at his place – on his couch – and he'd driven them both in to work that morning.

"There's a quick stop I want to make before I drop you off though."

"I'm not running in to rent you porn this time."

House smiled. "Nope. I calling you on your offer." Cameron looked at him slightly confused. He pointed to his stomach. "Yeah, that one."

"Here we go."

Cameron followed House out to his bike and climbed on behind him. House reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bandanna. "Put this on."

"What?"

"I don't want you seeing where we're going."

Cameron rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she waited for the vibration of the engine, followed but House pulling out of the parking spot. She enjoyed riding on his bike, and found that being blindfolded was even more fun. She had to hold on tighter. This pleased them both.

House pulled up outside the familiar building and parked his bike. Helping Cameron off first, he grabbed his cane and walked her to the door. Telling her their were three steps when there were actually four, he laughed as she stumbled on the last step.

Opening the door, he quickly put his a finger up to his mouth to keep the room quiet. Looking up, he saw a familiar face. The blonde winked at him and motioned for House and Cameron to follow. House scooted Cameron through the hallway and into a room.

Helping her into a chair, Cameron finally asked, "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"No." House pulled a piece of paper out of his book bag and handed to the blonde. House received a nod in return. "A few more minutes." House said to Cameron as the blonde exited the room.

A few minutes later, the blonde returned with a friend. House showed the new comer the same paper. "Okay. You can take off the blind fold now."

Cameron quickly reached up and pulled at the ties to the bandanna. Removing it, she looked at House in shock. "This is what you want me to do?" House nodded. "Do I at least get a choice?" House shook his head. "That's not fair, you're picking for me again." Cameron looked at the same tattoo artist that did their first tattoos. "Hi."

He just smiled and motioned to his friend to start on House.

"Are you at least gonna tell me what I'm getting?" She looked at House, whom completely ignored her. Then she looked at the artist. "Please?"

With a smile, he looked over his shoulder to make sure House was paying attention. "Two. One on your wrist; like this." The guy put his hand out and took her hand. With a blue stabilo, he quickly began swirling lines around her wrist until two words started to form.

Cameron smirked. "Everybody lies."

"I hope it makes sense to you." The artist said.

"It does. What's the other one?"

The guy looked over his shoulder again. Pulling out a piece of paper he handed it to Cameron.

"You're kidding." He shook his head. "Where did he tell you to put it?"

Peering over his shoulder, he turned back to Cameron and pointed to her belly button. "With daisies and butterflies."

Cameron just smiled and laid back.

The following morning House woke up with Cameron snuggled against his body. She was already awake and fiddling with the covers. "Sleeping."

"I'm not making you wake up." Cameron replied.

"You're pulling the covers off me and you expect me to stay asleep."

"Mmhmm."

"What are you doing?" House asked, shooing her hands, while trying to his mouth from smiling and eyes from opening.

"You know what I got, I wanted to see what you got."

"In time. Right now, it's sleeping time." House rolled and forced Cameron to put her back against his chest as the two fell back asleep.

It was late in the morning, when House finally woke up, pulled off his shirt and got up to walk to the bathroom. Cameron peaked from under the covers. "Oh. My. God." House spun around. He didn't know she was awake.

"I guess you were bound to see the whole thing eventually." House turned as best his could, so Cameron could see the dusting of daisies and wisps of fire trail from the tattoo of Flower on his belly around the side of his abdomen to his back. Moving closer, he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"It's like mine."

"Only different." House added.

Cameron smiled. "Although, I think I should have gotten the Angel with devil wings and horns." Cameron leaned forward as House stood up. "Wait." Sitting up all the way, she crawled to the end of the bed. "That is so cute." Kneeling on the edge of the bed, she put her hands on his shoulders.

When he turned his head to look at her, she pulled his mouth to hers in a ravaging kiss. Cameron pulled back and looked at House. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Well I figure if I have your initials on my body and you have my on yours, we belong to each other and can stop skipping around this idea that we're not actually dating and get right to it."

House grinned, but left the room and went to the bathroom.

Cameron laid down on the bed, and pulled up her camisole to look at the fresh ink on her belly. In the center of a swirl of daisies and butterflies sat a perfectly cartooned Thumper. Cameron traced the raised and tender skin. She didn't notice that House had come back into the room.

"I bet there's something you didn't know about Flower."

Cameron jumped at his voice, but smiled and replied, "And what's that?"

"He's always had a thing for Thumper, but they couldn't show that in the Disney movie."

"Then maybe we should let them make out a little." Cameron replied, "But be gentle. Thumper's still tender."

House hopped onto the bed, holding his body above Cameron's. Slowly, he lowered himself so that their tattoos touched before the rest of their bodies did. "Yeah. He really likes that." House mumbled before taking Cameron's mouth with his own.


End file.
